Continuation of Con Man in the Meth Lab
by bones15svu
Summary: just a little something to get my fix of booth and bones during the summer! one shot from Bones's POV


Continuation of Con Man in the Meth Lab

Author's Note: I just thought that the last scene a little continuation. I don't think this would have fit for the show, like I wouldn't want it to happen this way. But it is just what my mind conjured up, so here it goes. Sorry for any grammatical errors!

"Do you need time and space?" I ask.

He says "Just some time." with one of those Booth grins that makes my stomach flutter.

I sit down beside him and place the cake on my lap, so that we can share. I have felt guilty ever since I told him he was a loser, so I am at a lost for words. He breaks the silence with "my dad drank." And I look at him thinking how could anyone who suffered as much as he turn out to be one of the best.

I stay silent for a few minutes letting his confession absorb and trying to think of a way to console him. I can't think of anything to say, but as him hand goes in for another bite of the cake, I place my hand on his arm. As he stops to look me in the eyes, I whisper, "Booth, I'm so sorry."

I gaze into his eyes to try to make him understand what I want to say without actually saying it. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through with your father, I'm sorry you have always had to dig your brother out of trouble, but I'm mostly sorry ever thinking of you as a loser." He says, "Bones, it's ok. I understand."

And that right there just makes me loose it. I stand up abruptly knocking over onto the ground and throw my hands up in exasperation. Booth is stunned. "I don't get it. I call you a loser and here you are making me feel better. I don't deserve a friend like you, Booth. You are a good man, and I am a horrible person for ever making you feel different!" By now my voice is attracting the attention of people inside, but neither of us notice.

My eyes are starting to water, but I won't let the tears fall. He stands up and grabs both of my hands, gently caressing them. He looks me straight in the eye and says, "Bones, everyone makes mistakes. Ok. We all do shitty things every once in a while. It is what makes us human. But I forgive you."

I look away because I can't stand to look into his soft, comforting brown eyes. He tilts my head back up so I have to look in his eyes. What I see steals my breath away because I guarantee my eyes are showing the exact same plead for understanding. His hand on my chin gently moves up to my face to wipe away the single tear that has rolled down my cheek.

I break the silent trance by saying, "Booth, its your birthday, we should be happy." He chuckles and says, "but I'm always happy with you, Bones!" The hand that he let go of I let wander up to his feel his heartbeat and that makes him serious again.

I can see the subtle change in his eyes, from giddy playfulness to longing. I know exactly what he is feeling. All of a sudden my hands get clammy and my heart starts to race. I notice that he is starting to get ever the little bit closer and my eyes widen. He sees this and says, "Bones, everything happens eventually. Don't fight it."

So as I take on last look from his lips back up to his eyes, I finally decide to give in. I close my eyes and lean in ever so slowly as if to savor this moment. Our lips touch ever so lightly and I take on last look at his eyes, but they are closed with the emotions running through him. And that is when I lost it the second time that night. All of a sudden I want to feel him all over me. I open my mouth because I want him to taste me, and I to taste him. His tongue runs over my teeth, and I have to brace myself against him to keep from fainting. He just tastes so good and I can't get enough. I comb my hand through his hair and hear him moan of pleasure from the little circles I am rubbing on the back of his head. I tug at his bottom lip until he opens his mouth again to let our tongues duel for dominance. I break our amazing kiss because I am in need of oxygen, but we don't break our embrace. I keep my eyes closed for a few seconds to let myself recover from the emotional roller coaster I just went through. When I open them I see his famous Booth grin and I can't help but to smile back.

The END!

I hope everyone liked it. It didn't really turn out how I wanted it to but what can I say. Please review!!! I want to know what everyone thought.

Thanks!


End file.
